Hollywood
by chocolatemooses
Summary: Just plain silliness. "Hmmm. An Iron Man movie." Tony continued reading. "Who the hell is Robert Downey Jr.?"


Title: Hollywood  
Author: chocolatemooses  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, please don't sue me.

AN: This is the stupidest thing I have ever written, really. But my cousin and I were talking and RDJ's name came up. She said "Who the hell is Robert Downey Jr.?" and for some reason that cracked me up. SO I wrote this. I am not even going to beg for reviews, it's that silly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper stood at the top of the stairs and stared down the long stair case that loomed at her. She raked her brain with other things she needed to do today but sadly realized that everything had been completed. All the e-mails answered, all the phone calls returned, and all her files filed. She had been able to put it off for a couple of days but she knew that the time had come. She had to give him the news.

Walking down the stairs like a woman heading to the gallows, Pepper took a deep breath. She knew that one way or another, today would be an interesting day. Half of her wanted to laugh hysterically, the other half wanted to groan and hide her head in her hands. This was so embarrassing.

She methodically entered her code and the blaring rock music faded away.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that." Tony only glanced up at her, before continuing with his work. He was covered in grease (well more than usual) and his hair was ruffled and on its ends.

Pepper pulled out a piece of paper from a manila file, might as well get it over with as soon as possible. "This came for you the other day."

Pepper's sober expression caught his attention and he immediately wiped his hands on a rag. He cautiously took the paper and skimmed over it quickly. Pepper watched as a slow smile spread over his face and laughter filled his eyes.

"Is this serious." Tony questioned with a giant grin.

Pepper finally allowed herself to sigh. "Sadly, yes. I made some calls and this is legit."

"They want to make an Iron Man movie." Pepper felt impatient and really wanted to get this over as quickly as possible. She hoped she was able to leave the room before he was able to read the file all the way through

"Yes, and they want rights to your story. They said that they would give you creative control on the film and allow you to watch all of the filming. All they want is the rights." Pepper tapped her foot.

Tony glanced at the paper again. "Hmm. An Iron Man movie." He continued reading. "Who the hell is Robert Downey Jr.?"

Pepper smiled. "He's an actor. Remember that one who went to jail for drug possession."

Tony looked flabbergasted and somewhat insulted. "I'm going to be played by a convict! What was Brad Pitt too busy?"

"He actually looks a lot like you," Pepper said with mirth. "And he was nominated for an Oscar, so it isn't like he is a horrible actor."

The Oscar bit seemed to placate Tony a bit and he resumed reading the file more thoroughly. Finally he stopped and grinned broadly at Pepper. She blushed, he found it. "So, Pepper. Did you happen to see who was going to play you?"

Pepper cleared her throat. "Yes, I did notice that." It wasn't a commonly known fact but Tony Stark had a huge crush on Gwyneth Paltrow. He had seen _Great Expectations_ and instantly was a huge fan, since then he has seen nearly all of her movies. He also thought that she was incredibly good-looking, Chris Martin was a lucky fellow.

Tony was grinning wildly now. "Well, I certainly couldn't think of a better actress to portray you." Pepper was now beet-red. "This movie sounds like a hit already."

Pepper smiled. "Don't get your hopes up, Mr. Stark. Remember the Fantastic Four's movie."

Tony finally looked up from the fascinating paper, catching her eye. "Yeah, well you're way hotter that Sue."

Pepper finally grinned, it matched Tony's. "Will that be all Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all Miss Potts." Pepper turned on her three-inch heels and marched her way up the stairs. She was half-way to the top when she heard. "They guy from _Swingers_ is directing!"

-End-


End file.
